Ku Tunggu Namja Mu New
by leehyunseok99
Summary: Hehehehehe ! Perbaikan fic kemarin, habis dikit banget !


Ku Tunggu Namja Mu

Main Cast : Eunhyuk , Kyuhyun , Donghae,

Pairing : KyuHyuk

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

"Kyu….. tunggu dulu, kau mau kemana" , teriak namja manis sambil mengejar namja yg terpaut umur lebih muda darinya . tanpa menghentikan kecepatan larinya namja manis itu terus berlari tanpa melihat mobil yg sedang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju arahnya .

"Kyuuuuuu…. Aaaaaaaa", Brak .Ckitttttttt

Namja yg tadi terus berlari tanpa mengidahkan panggilan namja manis tadi langsung berhenti berlari. Dia diam terpaku mendengar teriakan namanya tadi, yg telah menghilang menjadi suara hantaman. lama dia terpaku ,betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat namja manis yg tertidur di aspal dengan bersimbah darah.

**Hospital**

" Hyung… Pliss hyung bangun , jangan seperti ini. hyung bangun Hiks ….Hyukkie hyung" , Kyuhyun namja yg jarang sekali menangis ini , malah sangat terlihat rapuh karena melihat sang hati Eunhyuk tengah terkapar dengan masih bersimbah darah.

" maaf tuan anda tidak boleh masuk ,anda harus menunggu di luar ", kata suster

" Tapi sus…", " maaf tuan ini sudah ketentuan rumah sakit ", ujar suster pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri .

" CHO KYUHYUN…. ",teriak seorang mengema seluruh rumah sakit ,sambil menghampiri namja yg tadi tlah dipanggilnya . " apa yg telah kau lakukan hah….? Mengapa dia bias seperti ini hah…? jawab Kyu " sambil menggunjang Donghae memberi pertanyan kepada kyuhyun ."Apa yg telah kau lakukan pada HYUKKIE KU hah…?".

Sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu di luar ruang UGD , sampai akhirnya pintu UGD terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang dokter yg berjalan keluar .

"Apa yg terjadi Dok ! Apa dia baik-baik saja! ,Apa lukanya parah !", Rombongan? Pertanyaan panik mereka layangkan kepada dokter .

" oh…Masa kritisnya telah berakhir , sekarang ia baik-baik saja ,mungkin besok ia sudah akan siuman … , Baiklah sepertinya saya tidak ada kepentingan lagi di sisni , jadi saya undur diri dulu ", ujar dokter sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan 2 Namja yg masih berdiam diri di luar pintu UGD .

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja …. Biar hyung yg akan menjaga hyukkie disini "

Kta donghae sambil berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam , dimana tergeletaklah pujaan hatinya yg sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon istrinya ralat calon suaminya .

**Kyuhyun Pov **

Kenapa ….. kenapa selalu aku yg mengalah , ingin sekali saja aku egois untuknya , tapi semua ini dia pulalah yg menginkannya . Apa dia tak tau betapa tersiksanya aku, saat ia mengatakan bahwa dia menyetujui pertunangan ini hanya karma ini adalah permintaan org tuanya . apa dia tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku mendengarnya . Disini ( sambil menyentuhkan tangan kirinya ke dada kanannya ) sangat sakit, ingin sekali aku mendiami mu saat ini tapi mengapa malah kau yg mendiami ku sekarang dengan terbaring di ranjang sana .

**Flasback**

"Hyukkie Hyung … Tunggu aku , aku ingin berbicara dengan mu ", panggil kyuhyun kepada hyuk sambil berlari pergi menghampiri hyuik yg berada jauh dari dirinya .

"Ada apa Kyu , kenapa kau berlari –lari hm ", ujar namja bergummie smile itu .

Sesmpainya kyuhyun di tempat hyukkie . tampa basa-basi kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan hyukki pergi ke taman . sesampainya di taman di balikan lah badanya menghadap ke tubuh namja manis tersebut .

" apa yg hykkie hyung lakukan HAH , MENGAPA KAU MENYETUJUI PERJODOHAN ITU HAH , kenapa hah apa kau lebih mencintai hae hyung dari pada aku yg jelas-jelas adalah NMAJACHINGU MU HAH". Ujar kyuhyun yg sepertinya sudah tidak bias menahan amarah yg sedari tadi ia simpan-simpan .

"Kyu… aaaa…ku… ma…af kan aku kyu, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tapi… , ini sudah keputusan orang tua kyu , segali lagi aku minta maaf kyu. Tapi kyu aku mencintaimu aku tidak menciantai donghae . hae hanya aku anggap teman selama ini kyu hanya kau yg ada di hatiku . sungguh kyu percayalah pada ku kyu ", ujar hyukkie

" lalu apa maksud semua ini hyung kenapa kalau kau mencintaiku kau malah menyatujui pertunangan itu ,hanya karena permintaan org tua mu hyung . apa kau tau kau telah menyakiti ku hyung," ujar kyu Lirih

" kyu bukan begi…", sebelum hyuk selesai mebalas pertanyaan kyu . kyu telah memotongnya dengan perkataan yg membuat huyk diam terpaku .

" Kita putus saja hyung ….. aku tidak mau menggangu hidup mu lagi jika itu yg kau inginkan ….selamat tinggal Hyung ", sambil berlalu pergi

" KYU TUNGGU BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUD KU ", teriak hyuk sambil lari mengejar Kyu yg sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya .

TBC .

Maaf baru pertama bikin Fic ,jadi mian readers kalo jelek hehehehe…

Sorry yg kemarin itu baru nyoba-nyoba ternyata malah jadinya sedikit hehehehe…..

Jangan lupa RIVIEW ya

biar Hyunnie Tau apa kesalahan Hyunnie .


End file.
